This research is concerned primarily with nucleic acid metabolism in mammalian cells featuring studies on the biogenesis of messenger RNA. Both cells transformed by virus and growing non-transformed cells are to be studied and a major effort concerns the details involved in the transcription and conversion of large nuclear RNA molecules into functional polysomal messenger RNA. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bachenheimer, S., and Darnell, J. E. (1976). Hybridization of mRNA from Adenovirus-Transformed Cells to Segments of the Adenovirus Genome. Journal of Virology, Vol. 19, 286-289. Somer, S., Salditt-Georgieff, M., Bachenheimer, S., Darnell, J., Furuichi, Y., Morgan, M., and Shatkin, A. J. (1976). The Methylation of Adenovirus-specific Nuclear and Cytoplasmic RNA (1976). Nuc. Acids Res. 3, 749-766.